The Adventurous Adventures of Stefan Salvatore
by RubyTheWolf
Summary: Starts throughout season 3! Stefan has his humanity switched off, thanks to Klaus, and decides that if he's going to be tortured by being his bitch that he might as well bring a lovely girl along; one who has a knack for putting her nose in things it doesn't belong in.


**The Adventurous Adventures of Stefan Salvatore!**

**This takes place during season three :) Stefan's humanity switch is off and since he's busy with Klaus, he figures, why not bring some fun with him? If this story gets a few follows maybe, or at least one person tells me they're interested to see how it goes, I'll keep posting :) I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Melanie walked into the studio late at night Thursday evening. It was completely empty and dark. It had been a week since Andie Star had died. She almost let out a humorless chuckle; "died." She was more than sure she was murdered. All the facts she had collected pointed right to that. There were no coincidences in Mystic Falls, especially when it came to deaths.

Andie Star's death was written off as a suicide for the public's sake. Her body was found right under a scalpel for the light technician's. Story was that she jumped off. It was barbaric and completely distasteful that they'd write her death off just like that. There was a suicide note in her pocket that the police obtained and after weaving in and out of the station between questioning and doing some investigating herself, she found that note and read it multiple times.

So many things were off; one, it wasn't her handwriting. Melanie had been with Andie for quite sometime to recognize the difference. Two, it just wasn't like Andie to commit suicide. She had a great life, she was a beloved news reporter, and she was dating that hot Salvatore guy she had met a few times. After her funeral, Melanie noticed that he hadn't showed up when half the town did.

Being the girl she was and having the training that she did, she decided to trust her sixth sense. She went out on a whim and decided that Damon Salvatore was not off the hook. With a sigh, she looked around the dark. The studio was creepy this time of night. She was Andie's intern and she'd been at the station countless times, even at night but it was all so eery now. It was too quiet, and too cold. With a slight shake of her head, she she headed to her office to pick up her notebooks before leaving through the back exit and getting into her car.

She was a girl on a mission now.

About half an hour later, she was standing by the Salvatore boarding house.

The house had a long driveway but she took no chances and parked off on the road. Walking down to the side of the house, she creeped around and looked if she could find any open windows. Unfortunately they were all blocked with curtains. She carefully and stealthily went around the front again and to the other side of the house where there was a door that looked like it lead down to a basement. She bent down, clutching her notebooks in one arm and with the other, she reached down to try and pry open the door which felt as if it was bolted shut. With a huff, she tried once more and failed, taking a step back and sighing.

"Hi."

Melanie jumped at the voice that came from behind and she gasped seeing who it was.

Stefan Salvatore, the other brother, stood with his arms crossed, smiling at her.

Collecting herself, she tightened her grip on her notebooks and cleared her throat, "Hi." She replied after a moment, trying to keep her cool.

"May I ask what it is that you are doing?" he said, his smile never faltering.

Melanie was more than sure it was a sarcastic one.

"Just… enjoying the night." She said with a shrug.

"Really? Enjoying the night? While snooping through my yard?" he asked, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Mhmm." She hummed with another shrug.

"Why are you really here?" he asked.

There was no way she could get herself out of this one. She was just going to have to come clean.

"I'm here for your brother. I'm sorry to say this, but I have a strong feeling he had something to do with the death of Andie Star." She said cautiously.

"What makes you believe that?"

"I have all the facts I need. They all lead to him." She said, holding the notebooks closer to her chest.

Stefan noticed this and stepped forward. She took one step back. He grinned and took another step forward, reaching to grab onto the notebooks.

"You mind if I check these out?" he asked, not bothering to wait for her answer as he took hold of them, easily prying them from her fingers.

Opening up the first one, he skimmed through pages and gave a little nod. Looking through the second one, he did the same thing, and as soon as he finished skimming through the third, he let out a deep chuckle. "These are good. Really good."

"So you see then?" she asked, extending her arm so he'd give her books back.

"Yeah, I see one thing." He said, handing the notebooks back.

"What's that?" she said glancing at him wearily.

"You got the wrong Salvatore, darling." He said, his eyes darkening.

There were veins starting to protrude around his eyes, his mouth opening slightly as he bared sharp, white fangs. Her eyes widened in shock and she took another step back, miserably losing her balance and falling to the ground on her behind as her notebooks scattered.

"You're not going anywhere." He said with a sadistic smile.

Stefan was past the point of no return. He didn't care about anything anymore. With his humanity switched off, he could do as he pleased with no remorse. And she looked very pleasing to him at the moment.

Klaus could wait a few more hours before they had to leave for Tennessee.

As soon as she stumbled backwards, he laughed and picked her up, bridal style. She tried to push herself off but he held her in place. "There's no point in trying." He said, walking at a normal place around the yard to get to the front.

With Damon gone somewhere trying to protect Elena, that Stefan really didn't care about, he could do whatever he wanted for the time being with no worries. Like that would change even if Damon did show up at the moment. The girl in his arms looked down at him. He could hear her heart rate spike and pulse fast. She was scared and he didn't need to be a vampire to know that.

There were fresh tears in her hazel light brown eyes.

"It's gonna be okay, trust me." He said with a lazy smile.

With his vampire speed, he went straight up to his room and threw her on the bed.

"So you're…" the girl stopped and Stefan looked over at her.

"I'm what?"

"You're a vampire? You really are?" she said quietly, a slight tremor in her voice.

"Yes. Yes I am. And you, my little Andie Star protégé, are in for a real treat tonight."

Stefan slammed the door closed behind him and turned his head back over to the frightened girl with a smirk.


End file.
